Mission: Capture Chrome's Heart
by Vongola-Nicole
Summary: Chrome has been different after the Shimon incident...with Daemon to be exact. What will Mukuro do now that he finally realizes he likes her? Summary SUCKS but worth the time reading the inside! PROMISE!


**Mission: Capture Chrome's Heart**

* * *

><p>It was quiet in Kokuyo Land. One of the top illusionists, Mukuro Rokudo, has been freed after the incident with the Shimon Famiglia. Since then, Tsuna told the Ninth if the Vongola could help him when it comes in finances about something. The Ninth, seeing no reason why not to aid his successor, lend his aid though he didn't know what it was for.<p>

Reborn felt happy that his student was learning to use one of the privileges of being the Vongola Decimo Boss. The young Decimo shrieked saying that it was for the Kokuyo Gang. Reborn showed a knowing smile then left the brunette to do what he wants alone. Tsuna pouted, thinking that his tutor would at least help out. But it looks like the hitman won't raise a finger on helping. The brunette sighed. He called some Vongola men in Japan to help the re-construction of Kokuyo Land.

But sadly, there were no Vongola men in Japan at that time so he had to wait a day for some men from other countries expert on construction to arrive. Tsuna cared for his two illusionists and their friends. He felt like he needed to at least help them live better. After a few days of persuading the Kokuyo Gang to stay at his place, while the construction was going on, they finally agreed. Chrome and MM shared a room while Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa shared one also.

After a month of painful time with the Kokuyo Gang, which Tsuna miraculously survived, the once known Kokuyo Land in ruins transformed to its original state…A clean place with real furniture inside and electricity. Ken and MM, who didn't show their appreciative side, just eyed the place and said something like, "Don't think will work for you because of this!" and "This better not be a trap, byon!"

But even so, a specific illusionist couldn't forget what she experienced during the battle with the Shimon. She was touched when Mukuro helped her, showing that he cares for her. She truly likes him. But the only part that wouldn't get erased from her head was the time she was being controlled and manipulated by the 1st Generation Mist Vongola Guardian. She forgave the Shimon's Desert Flame user, who was also like her, controlled by Daemon.

She felt shivers run down her spine. It was creepy. After that incident, she became distant to every boy she knew with her boss as an exception. Heck! There was also one time when Mukuro tapped her by her shoulder and she ran away using her powers. **RAN AWAY FROM MUKURO**. (Just emphasizing…) Mukuro, on the other hand, after his beloved Nagi ran away from him he couldn't help but feel hurt. But when he saw her hiding behind the Vongola Decimo, who was puzzled with the sudden act, he felt anger and jealousy…

Yes. Mukuro finally realized that he loved his precious Nagi and couldn't stand seeing her afraid of him but wasn't afraid of the Vongola Juudaime. After that, he slowly approached the said girl as slow as he could. He couldn't risk being fast since it would only make her wary of him. He has to make his Chrome…his Nagi…He has to make her realize that he is definitely different from the other mad Illusionist.

Even his pineapple hairstyle was nowhere close to the melon hairstyle the 1st Illusionist had! He has to make Chrome see him for who he really was. And he'll do whatever it takes to do it…

And it will all start with Plan 1…continuing to Plan 2 then finally…Plan 3…

* * *

><p><strong>Plan 1:<strong>

Mukuro looked around to find a specific illusionist. He sighed. She was not it the kitchen either. He already checked her room, the kitchen, the living room, the entertainment rooms, the small library and the area outside (in case she wanted to be alone) but there was still no sign of the girl! He decided to walk out for a bit. He needed to sort out his plans. What could he do to make Chrome forget about the sick-melon-pedo-bastard? When he heard giggling, he saw none other than Sasagawa Kyoko and Haru Miura inside a cake shop with none other than the girl he was looking for. They seem to be deciding something about the cakes in the shop.

After a while, they left. Mukuro then concluded a five-plan-list to make Chrome entirely his. And it would all start with a cake…

_(Later that evening at Kokuyo Land…)_

Chrome was late. Sssoooo late! She just lost track of time when she was with Kyoko and Haru. She expected everyone asleep by now, not caring whether she was already home or not. But she quickly changed her mind when he heard a familiar voice. "Kufufufu~ Why so late Chrome? Ie…Nagi?" Mukuro asked with a little sad and worried expression.

Chrome was taken aback by Mukuro's actions. He was never like this! NEVER! Not that she know that he was like this…But she fully knew that he wasn't like this! HE doesn't care _that _much about his subordinates! Care enough to show that kind of expression in that tone of voice! "M-Mukuro…sama?" was the only thing that left her mouth.

Mukuro smiled and stepped closer to Chrome, who stepped back. He sighed. He was just in 'Plan 1' after all… He showed a small white box with purple stripes and a red ribbon tied at the top. "Here. I thought you might want some…" Mukuro plainly said and left the box on the table. He saw her eyes not leaving him and he sighed once again. She must not be comfortable with him there. So after that, he said his goodnight but was only stopped.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome shouted (but not too loud) stopping the said illusionist to stop in his tracks. He turned around meeting the young girls' eyes again. "Kufufufu~ What is it Chrome?" he asked, surprised that she stopped him from walking away. "Uh…Uhm…W-Would y-y-you l-l-ike t-to e-eat this w-w-w-with…m-me?" she shuttered, embarrassed that she actually said that. She expected rejection from the male illusionist. He was tired! FOR PETE'S SAKE! Chrome shut her eyes tightly. Then, she heard footsteps getting closer, still expecting a 'No'.

But to her surprise, she felt a hand on her head and a sweet voice replied a "Sure, why not my dear Chrome…" She looked up, still blushing from the contact but backed away a little. Mukuro noticed this but was happy that at least his plan to make her comfortable around him was starting to work.

He can't wait to proceed to plan 2~!

* * *

><p><strong>Plan 2 <strong>

After that night, Mukuro started to learn how to cook in secret. Guess why? How come? His plan 2 was "Cook food for Chrome". Although he read some cook books, he still couldn't cook something edible. He thought of some other plans to learn to cook. There was no way in hell he'll ask the Poison Scorpion Bianchi, and those two girls he saw yesterday. Kyoko Sasagawa and Haru Miura, was it?

Then, he thought of someone perfect to approach. Who else but Sawada Nana…

_(Sawada Residence…)_

Mukuro was currently standing in front of the Sawada house. He sighed then proceeded to knock at the door. "Yes?" asked a female voice as the door opened revealing Nana Sawada in a pink apron. The illusionist bowed, showing respect to a female. "Kufufufu~ Good afternoon Mrs. Sawada. If you don't mind, I want to ask a favour," the illusionist said.

Mrs. Sawada, as kind as she is even with strangers, she let the pineapple illusionist enter. Mukuro told her that he needs to learn how to cook for someone precious to him. Nana squealed in delight and gladly accepted the lad's request.

Miraculously, Mukuro now knows how to cook from ordinary to special type of dishes. And the young Vongola hasn't returned home yet so he decided to stay a little longer. When he sensed the Vongola near, he excused himself and vanished into a pile of mist just in time for Tsuna and the rest get home.

Chrome, MM, Ken and Chikusa was sitting quietly and patiently for their Mukuro-sama to get home. He was gone since that morning. MM 'tsk'-ed and told Chrome earlier that it was all her fault. Chikusa kept tapping his feet none stop. Ken, in the meantime, was just plain silent. But Chrome couldn't stop thinking that Mukuro left because she did something wrong yesterday.

"Kufufufu~ Why so silent?" an-oh-so-familiar voice asked when a bunch of mist appeared and materialized, revealing the pineapple illusionist. MM and Chikusa suddenly stood up and grinned. "MUKURO-SAMA!" the two shouted in delight. Ken just calmly stood and greeted the illusionist. Mukuro turned his attention to the female illusionist. Chrome felt his eyes on her so she stood up and bowed, not looking at the illusionist at the eyes. "W-W-Wel-c-come h-home M-M-Muk-kuro…s-sama…" the shy illusionist said still averting her eyes with the said male.

Mukuro sensed her worry and saddens. He told the rest to leave him and Chrome to talk. MM refused to leave the 'useless' girl alone with him but Mukuro's glare made her still and obeyed. Mukuro didn't like anybody insulting his Chrome. He then went to the kitchen and cooked something pleasant for a change _and _real not an illusion. Chrome just sat there just as she was told and began to sniff the air when she smelled something cooking.

Not before long, Mukuro came out of the kitchen area while holding what seems to be a plate with food! Chrome's eyes widened. MUKURO WAS COOKING! IT WAS REAL! EDIBLE! PRESENTABLE! EVERYTHING! AND IT'S NO ILLUSION! "Kufufufu~ I would like you to have this dinner Nagi. It's not healthy eating candy 24/7, you know…" Mukuro said snapping the said female illusionist from her thinking.

"M-Mukuro-s-sama c-cooked t-t-this?" Chrome barely said while eyeing the food placed in front of her. "Kufufufu~ Of course I did dear Nagi. Now eat before you go to sleep ok?" Mukuro said with a soft smile. NOT one of his creepy smile but a soft one. Chrome took a fork then tasted the meat. She looked at it first before eating it carefully. Her visible eye widened.

Mukuro, who sat in front of her, became worried. Did he over cooked the meat?

Chrome's eye started to tear and then she sobbed quietly. Mukuro immediately reacted to this, "What's wrong? Does it taste bad?" Chrome shook her head and smiled but was still teary, "No…It's wonderful Mukuro-sama...T-Thank you!"

And with that, Mukuro slept happily. Excited for his plan 3 to take place…

* * *

><p><strong>Plan 3<strong>

Mukuro was smiling, showing that he was in a great mood. Today, he plans to give Chrome some presents. Then, the illusionist stopped in his tracks… "WHAT AM I GOING TO GIVE HER?"

Mukuro was on his way to the Sawada Residence to seek help from Mrs. Sawada again. She helped him a lot by giving tips on cooking. And since she was a woman, she might know what girls like. Why her again? Let's see his earlier checklist…

MM – NO! TOO WEIRD!

Kyoko – HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HER THAT MUCH!

Haru – WHO IS SHE?

Bianchi – Too risky…

Random Female – Either scared at him or jumps on him because of his looks

Nana Sawada – only female he could trust to ask for advice

So with that over, Mukuro decided that he should proceed to the Sawada Residence as soon as possible before Tsuna and co. return from their 'training' from Namimori Mountains.

_(Inside the Sawada Residence..)_

"Ara~? Mukuro-kun! How have you been?" greeted the ever-cheerful Nana Sawada. Mukuro gave a courtesy bow, "Kufufufu~ It's a pleasure to be here again." Nana chuckled and offered the mist guardian a seat and gave some tea.

"So what do you need my help for, this time?" she asked in a sweet voice. Mukuro also chocked at the tea he was drinking. _HOW THE HELL DID THAT WOMAN KNEW WHAT HE CAME HERE FOR? _

"Kufufufu~ how did you know Mrs. Sawada?" Mukuro asked politely.

"Maa~ You could just call it a mother's instinct, hm?" Nana smile sweetly, "And no need to be formal Mukuro-kun. You could call me Mama!"

"Kufufufu~ Very well Mama. I need to ask you about picking up some presents…"

"Hm? For Chrome-chan? Hmmm… What do you think she likes Mukuro-kun?"

"She's quiet and isn't demanding. She doesn't show what she even likes…"

"Ora~? Are you sure about that?"

Mukuro's face became puzzled, "Kufufufu~ What do you mean by that Mama?"

"You mean you haven't taken her seriously?"

"HM? WHA-"

"You don't seem to understand my question Mukuro-kun. I asked you of your opinion on what Chrome-chan likes or loves."

"But I really don't know…"

"_Sigh_…Think Mukuro-kun…Why do you think she smiles…"

"She's…hap…py…"

Nana Sawada smiled at the illusionist, "And why do you think she's happy? Where or when do you see her like that?"

Mukuro was speechless. This woman he was talking to was a freaking GENIOUS! "Kufufufu~ Then that means that she'll like my present?"

Nana nodded, "Go and good luck Mukuro-kun~!"

Mukuro smiled, a smile that doesn't creep someone out for once. "Hai. Arigatou…Mama…"

And Mukuro left.

/…./…../

Mukuro just got back from the Sawada Residence and found Ken, Chikusa and Ken doing and minding their own business until he entered.

"Kya~ Mukuro-sama!" MM squealed in joy. Ken, who also saw the said illusionist enter the room, also walked towards him saying stuff like 'they were worried' and 'couldn't find him'. Chikusa looked up and saw the illusionist being swarmed by the two. He sensed that the said illusionist was searching for something-scratch that-**someone**. Chikusa sighed then spoke, enough for the pineapple-haired man to hear, "Chrome is still not home yet. Must be with the Vongola…"

Mukuro left and silently 'kufufu'-ed and thanked the man with glasses silently. Mukuro decided to take a short nap. But then he just thought of something…

'_I'm so stupid! What my dear Chrome wants is right here! How could I be so blind?'_

A pineapple illusionist thought as he was beginning to get restless. Thanks to the reality slap (more like talk) he received from the woman named Sawada Nana, he was finally able to realize something big and meaningful. An asset in helping him make the female illusionist fall in love with him.

Mukuro kept on cursing mentally. Mukuro was prepared to show his precious Chrome how much she means to him. He waited for a while. And hour, 2 hours, 3 hours, and finally it was night time (about 9pm).

'_She should've been back earlier…It's strange…She doesn't remain outside in this time of the night…"_

Mukuro looked at the clock then at the door, _"Where is that girl?" _

Mukuro stood up and disappeared in a pile of mist. Hopefully, he wasn't too late at whatever bad happens to her…

Mukuro walked around the deserted streets of Namimori. He has been searching for hours and it was almost 11pm! Then, he felt like he needs to go to the direction his intuition was telling him…

Intuition?

Was he hanging out with the Vongola that he starts to get the so-called 'Hyper Intuition' of the Young Vongola?

'_Kufufufu~ This isn't good…Not only am I getting soft but I'm being influenced by those Vongola."_

Mukuro disappeared in no time and reappeared only to see a mob of Mafiosi ganging up on his little Chrome and some of the Vongola brats. He saw that they were all exhausted and when he saw that they were about to attack them _with _his Chrome, Mukuro snapped. He saw the young female illusionist panting hard and sweating. There were bruises and a little blood on her clothes. Now he was dead furious.

"**Kufufufu~**"

* * *

><p>Tsuna and the rest, even the enemy heard the strangely familiar laugh and turned their attention to the fuming illusionist. The said man was a sight to see. His eyes were glowing in the dark. Even when it is already mid-night, you could still see the deadly black aura around him…the same aura that shows full of promising pain. The men saw this and were quivering in fear.<p>

Mukuro glared at them more and emitted more of his you're-all-soooo-dead aura. He pressed his knuckles, "**Oya~? How dare you do some things to my dear, sweet Nagi you pile of baboons…**" Mukuro's brows were twitching and so was his creepy smile, making the word 'creepy' take a whole new level.

Mukuro stepped closer while the enemies took a step back. He smirked. He took another step forward and the others stepped backwards. Mukuro kept walking forward until he is next to his precious Chrome. Chrome looked at him with sorrowful eyes. The brunette, the bomber and the swordsman just kept quiet, waiting for the mist to make his move. Mukuro once again let out his signature laugh and materialized his staff (the trident/giant fork version) on his hand, twirled it and slammed it at the ground.

The ground shook and the surroundings turned darker with a hint of red. They were all floating like there was no gravity. And then, Mukuro slammed his staff on mid-air as he summoned towers of fire everywhere, surrounding the enemies like trapped rats. Mukuro chuckled. He was so going to have fun~

…/…../…./…./…../

_**(After several minutes of hell with Mukuro…)**_

Tsuna and the rest gaped at the scene before them and sweat dropped. Some, meaning, most of them were unconscious. Some were paralyzed. Some has bubbles coming out of their mouths. Some wore eyes that were unfocused. While some of them seem to have their eyes turned white.

'_WHAT THE HELL DID THAT GUY DO? IT WAS ONLY A FEW MINUTES!' _they all thought similarly.

Chrome seemed emotionless but looks can definitely deceive people. She only looks calm on the outside but at the inside she was as shocked as the others. Probably even more surprised. She snapped back to reality only when Mukuro was infront of her and raised her head softly, making her look at the other at the eyes.

"Kufufufu~ You're not hurt anywhere are you?" Mukuro asked as he showed a worried expression and examined the female's face. Tsuna and the others just stood there. They were utterly forgotten…How painful…

"M-Mukuro-sama?" Chrome muttered, eyes widening. The man infront of her was worried about her health… "I-I…I'm f-fine…" she said and blushed. Mukuro sighed in relief. He carried the female illusionist bridal style and excused themselves. Chrome blushed a deeper shade of red when she found herself being carried by the said male illusionist.

"Kufufufu~ We'll be leaving, Vongola…" Mukuro told them politely and disappeared in a pile of mist. Tsuna and the others just stared at the spot where the illusionists disappeared to the place where those sorry souls were lying. He pitied them.

"Tsk. That pineapple bastard is still getting on my nerves…" Gokudera cursed.

"Maa, maa~ At least he helped us defeat them right? And look! He didn't even kill them!" Yamamoto smiled.

Tsuna sweat dropped, "Correction Yamamoto-kun…Mukuro left them _**barely **_alive…"

Oh well…All's well and ends well…~!

/…./…/…../…./….

Mukuro materialized himself back in Kokuyo land with the female illusionist still in his arms. Mukuro felt the female's body move a little and sighed. He lowered the teen, enabling her to stand on her own. Chrome stood but her face still blushing.

"Uh…M-Mukuro…sama…I-Is there s-something b-bothering you?" she asked out of pure concern and worry.

Mukuro looked at the female a little surprised, "What do you mean?"

Chrome lowered her head a little more, escaping the male illusionist's eyes. "Y-You seemed troubled lately…A-and not to mention…y-you were acting strangely these past few days…"

Mukuro can't help but smile. She was worried about him. She didn't escape when he touched her. When he carried her. And now, she wasn't bothered or trying to escape while talking to him! He was glad he made those efforts. Mukuro thought for a moment before he risked all his efforts when he raised the female's chin and kissed her on her lips.

Chrome's eyes widened in surprise. Last thing she knew, she lowered her head when she told the male illusionist that she noticed him being a little stranger than usual. And now, she was kissing him! Rokudo Mukuro! The one who freaking saved her life! The same person who first accepted her and allowed her to live! The person who made her this way!

She didn't had a chance when the male separated their lips. Chrome looked at the mismatched eyes of the person in front of her. She expected to see those eyes full of happiness and love. But what she saw broke her heart. Those eyes were in pain. They were breaking and lost.

Mukuro turned his head away, allowing his bangs to cover his depressed and dull eyes. When he kissed her, he at least expected a reaction. But yet, she showed none. He felt awful. The bond they had…was it now gone? Mukuro straightened himself up and began to dissolve in to a pile of mist. But was stopped when a smaller hand grabbed him and kissed him quickly.

This time, it was Mukuro who didn't have any time to react.

"_Ku…fu..fu fu?"_

"I…I l-like you M-Mukuro-sama!" Chrome finally confessed.

Mukuro was taken aback. Was he hearing right? His little Chrome just confessed to him? Mukuro couldn't help but smile and chuckle. He pulled the female illusionist to him and hugged her closer, "Kufufufu~ I'm so glad to hear that Chr-Nagi…I feel the same. So will you stay with me?" Chrome's eyes started to tear up and she happily cried her tears of joy at the chest of the person she loves.

Mukuro felt happy. Now, he can love. He was not a monster. A monster can't love so he can't be one. Mukuro inwardly thanked Kami-sama that at least he allowed him to be with his precious little Chrome..

* * *

><p><em>(FLASHBACK...)<em>

___"How could I be so blind! Chrome...Nagi...She...She always wanted to be with me. I always see her smiles with other people but her smile with me...It was different...C-Could it be that she has the same feeling for me as I have for her? Kufufufu~ I better find her then..."_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N:**

****So~? What do you think? I personally think my own story is kindda wierd.. Anyways! This would be my first fan fiction of Romance with _**NO**_yaoi. So if you liked this story, please review. Oh! And I also have a some-what continuation of this as rated 'M' and another rated 'T'.

Kufufufu~ So what do you think, my dear readers?


End file.
